Life and Lies Unravelling
by LadyM42
Summary: Peter finally shared the secret of Narnia with his girlfriend, thinking she'd think him crazy. But instead, Dollie runs away in fear. For she and her cousin had kept Narnia a secret from him as well. What happens when they all end up in Narnia again and all the secrets they've been hiding with lies are revealed?
1. Runaways

(a/n) This story begins in Narnia, before the events of Prince Caspian. It's set in movieverse, mainly since we don't know how old Caspian was when his father died, and for my story it's more convenient to have him die later in Caspian's life when Caspian has a tutor, not a nurse (in the book Caspian's uncle was already in charge when Caspian still had a nurse, implying that Caspian was quite young). I wrote this story after seeing how many stories have Caspian with a sister or cousin who is a perfect relative, deciding to instead make relatives who despise him for good reason. And he's blind devotion to his father always bothered me, so I decided to poke holes in that too.

TW: Sexual abuse - please also note (for full disclosure), the incidents I put this trigger warning for are not based on experiences I have had but rather based on experiences I know of from others.

"Cousin? Cozzie!" my precious little cousin cried as she ran into my room.

I placed my sewing beside me and said, "Wha-What is it-c-cousin?"

"I need to talk with you," she said with wide eyes. She grabbed me by the hand and began leading me out to a deserted room.

I nodded to the other ladies who were sewing with me as we left, but they hardly paid me any attention. My mother, Lady Pruniprismia, pursed her lips and said, "Dolores, be sure to return to your sewing as soon as the two of you are finished."

"What-is… wrong?" I stammered out, realizing from her face that this was more than a normal scare. In fact, Adela hardly ever got frightened.

"Papa, he say that I am grown up enough and I should come to his bedchambers tonight. But, Lola! He seemed scary when he said it! I don't want to go and I said no, but then he got angry and said I must!" she said, clutching on to me.

"Wh-we need to-to leave," I stammered out. I knew what those words meant. Had he not said the same thing to me when I was much too young to be brought to his bedchambers? It was only a week after the first time this happened to me that my stutter began. I had to get my cousin out before he could get to her too.

"Will my brother come too?" she said. I was surprised that she didn't seem to worried about the idea of running away, but she never seemed happy here either. Not that I think anyone could really say they enjoyed this damp, dismal fortress of a castle. But the mention of my male cousin angered me. We used to be friends when we were very, very little. I went to him after his father… and my cousin could see my wide eyes, feel me shake, hear me stutter. And yet he did nothing. He wouldn't believe me. So sure of his father's perfection. He'd rather scorn me than think his father would do anything. I had very little hope that he would believe his sister either. And my parents were too scared to act, saying an accusation would only result in them being expelled and my father's status as next in line taken away. I say it would be worth it since I would be out of this dreaded castle. But now my darling little cousin is about to face the same horrible experience and I could not let that happen.

"N-No. He can't-won't he…. It he, Casp-he," I tried to stammer out. It was always harder to speak when I was upset.

"So he won't be coming with us," my cousin said a bit sadly, saving me from trying to form a sentence. "Do we leave now?"

"N-No. I go-I'll get things pack-ed. For journey. It-it won't be easy. But we need you- to get you away," I said haltingly. "Tonight. And-and cover dar-of darkness."

"What do I do for now?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"Pre-pretend all is norm-normal."

We left as soon as the sun went down. I was afraid he might come for her early, but she was still safe when I came for her. Only her and her brother's Professor were there.

"Tell me, why did you assume the worst when your sister told you what her father said?" he said, peering over his spectacles. "Did… has he done something to you?"

I breathed in tight at his words and he nodded knowingly. "I feared as much. Well, I wish I could give you more help – indeed, I feel as if I am on the verge of discovering something that could help anyone in, well, any situation ever – but all I could give you is this bit of advice. In your darkest times, look to the Lion. He will lead you. And I recommend you head to the forest."

"But the- the forest. It's haunted," I said.

"With Narnians, is the possibility. Old Narnians. But tell them you are running from King Caspian, and they are more likely to help you, no matter how scary they seem. They despise him too, if they even still exist."

"Th-Thank you," I said with a small smile. I had little belief in such fairy tales. Hardly knew them as well. Something about talking animals and strange creatures? There were humans too I think, but I didn't know any of their names.

"Now let's go! Before the King comes. I will accompany you to the stables so no one thinks it is strange that you would travel there unaccompanied."

"Adelita! Take-small-take the-the small bag," I instructed, taking two of the larger bags.

We managed to get to the stables without any problems. He helped us onto a horse and we rode out of the castle. But then a guard saw us and rang the alarm. I kicked my horse to get him to run faster and faster, but she was already going as fast as she could. Soon, several of my uncle's soldiers were after us. I heeded the professor's advice and headed straight for the forest, but it was so far away. But then by the river, there sat a lion.

"Big kitty?" Adela said uncertainly.

"Lion," I whispered back. He looked – intelligent. Like he could speak. Then I remembered what my cousin's tutor had said about some Lion. I glanced behind me. My uncle's men had been gaining on me quickly, but seemed frightened of the Lion too. I decided I'd rather take my chances with a lion than face ever returning and made my horse travel across the river.

When I was in his presence, I suddenly felt peaceful. As if nothing could be wrong. I said, "Can you help us?"

"I can. I will direct you to those who can help you the best. But you will have no ability to return until you have no choice but to return, so make this choice wisely. Dismount from your horse and run towards the forest."

"I do not wish to ever return," I said.

"But you will, no matter what choice you take, unless you should die first," he said sternly.

I shook my head and looked at Adela.

"Let's go," she said. We jumped down from the horse.

"You will be provided for; you needn't take your bags."

I looked at him in surprise, but left the bags. I grabbed Adela's hand and we ran for the forest. I didn't realize until long after that my uncle's men should have long caught up with us. And that I had not stuttered once while speaking with the lion, a nearly impossible task for me even when I was calm and speaking with someone I was comfortable around.

We fought against the many branches and such until they gave way to … fur? Soon we seemed to be surrounded by some sort of fur coats, the likes of which I had never seen.

"It's not so scratchy now," Adela pointed out.

Soon we fell out – fell out? We seemed to have just come from a wardrobe of some sort…

"Ahh! Intruders!" a woman screamed, running out. She was wearing the most peculiar outfit. Soon a man walked in.

"Hm, so where did you come from? Narnia perhaps?"

We nodded silently.

"Well, it sounds like you have quite a story to tell me. I'm Professor Kirke."


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

Professor Kirke was a very kind man. He took us in and explained about life in this world to me. It took me quite some time to truly believe I was in a new world, but the strange, frightening machines called cars quickly helped convince me. And airplanes? Incredible! But the kindest thing he did for us? Apparently this world has "counselors" and "therapists," people who know exactly how to help girls like me. Professor Kirke first coached me on what to say to make it seem like what my uncle did to me was a regular uncle from this world, but from there he said he had no idea how to help me, but paid for counseling which was very helpful. My speech issues was starting to become controllable when I wasn't upset. The therapist said it was mainly a confidence issue I had.

After a few months, Professor Kirke decided the two of us were acclimated enough to this world to live without him and with a family instead. I was scared at first, but they were very loving parents and never questioned Adela and I when we said odd things thanks to not being quite used to this world. Unfortunately, I couldn't say as much for at school. My stutter, though less obtrusive, remained apparent and an easy target for bullies. There was one day it was worst than most and I ran out of the schoolyard and just kept running until I found what I believed to be a secluded spot off campus. It turned out I had accidently run onto the property of the nearby boy's school. Some boy saw me and decided to come over uninvited.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he said, crouching down to sit by me.

"Who-Lea-Leave me a-alone!" I cried. He instead sat and leaned against the same tree I was leaning against.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!" I shouted. Rather than be upset, he ran his hand up and down my back comfortingly.

"So, do ya wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I might be able to help you," he offered.

"Th-the girls a-at my sch-sk-s-kk"

"At your school," he prompted helpfully.

I nodded and continued, "they – they make fun uh-of my st-stutter. And h-how I drrrress outside of-of sk-sch- outside. And be-because I'm ugly."

I fell into a fresh divulge of tears and buried my face into my skirt.

"How _ugly_ you are?" he said, sounding personally offended. "Please, they're just jealous of how beautiful you are. And probably of your clothes as well."

"I d-don't underst-stand how to dr-rress in this w-cu-w-country," I almost said world, but fortunately my stutter stopped me.

"Are you from abroad?" he asked.

"Es-Espa_ña., _I-I mean Sp-Spain," I lied. Professor Kirke said Telmarine language is similar to Spain and my accent and habits could pass for Spanish. He even taught me much of its history and customs so I could fit in.

"That's fascinating," he said, sounding sincere.

"I-It's why I d-don't fit in," I said, not quite believing him.

"Hey, you know what? I really don't know much about fitting in at a girls' school. I mean, I'm a guy, so yeah well anyways, I was going to say, I think my sisters Susan and Lucy go to your school," he said.

I widened my eyes. Susan was in my year and was simultaneously the most hated and most popular girl at the school. She seemed to want to segregate herself from the rest of the girls even though she could have easily been their leader had she chosen to hang out with them. She knew how to dress herself to make them envious and had the looks to pull off any outfit. And yet she seemed to prefer being alone, making them dislike her for ignoring them.

"I see you do. Well, Susan knows plenty about fashion and all that. She could help you out there. Not that I think you need to change one bit," he hastily added, "but it doesn't help if you're always so upset that you can't stay at school. I could talk with her this weekend when we're meeting up."

"Hw-H-Why do y-you help me?" I asked, my tears slowing.

"I like to help everyone I can. I guess, I'm just the… the knight in shining armor type," he said.

I snorted a little. I'd met real knights before – not that he'd know that – and they were not helpful. And some were hardly any better than King Caspian IX, but thankfully other girls, not me, where their targets.

"So, can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"D-Dol-Dol," I stuttered.

"Dollie?" he guessed, making me suddenly giggle. I'm not even sure why it was so funny, but it was.

"N-No, but I like," I giggled."B-better tha-than Do-Dolo-orus."

"Well, that was quite a reaction to it," he chuckled. "Alright, Dollie it is. And my name's Peter. Peter Pevensie."


	3. Nightmare Come True

A year later, I had completely reinvented myself. Peter and I were dating and closer than ever. He was the perfect boyfriend. He even insisted on coming to speech therapy with me once to help support me. And he doted on Adela, sneaking her treats and such behind my adopted parents' back. And Susan was my best friend. She confided in me that she had been friends with some of the girls who bullied me, but had segregated herself after seeing them bully other girls before me, saying she'd rather be bullied than bully. And that a lot of the time, she did enjoy being alone. But she didn't mind me since most of the time I just sat with her silently, not wanting to have to stutter out a conversation. Susan did though take me under her wing and helped me figure out the right type of clothes to fit in with the girls and how to use makeup. And when I met their little sister, Lucy, she was also perfect. She'd chat so much and not care if I responded or not. Edmund was the biggest question. He didn't seem to particularly like or dislike me.

My stutter was beginning to disappear. My therapist seemed to be right about it being a confidence issue. And having good friends and a boyfriend – a fairly popular one at that! – definitely helped me become confident.

"Hey, Dollie?" Peter asked me one day near the end of summer. It turned out we lived somewhat near each other."I want you to meet my parents. Ed kind of accidently-on-purpose let slip to my parents that I had a girlfriend and now they insist on meeting you. They were hoping for dinner this Saturday."

"S-Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you'd be, well, you know"

"What?"

"More, um, nervous."

"I'm not always s-scared of everything," I retorted.

"I know, I know," he said sheepishly. "So, how about it? Dinner at my house?"

When I showed up, Lucy practically attacked me. "I'm so glad you're here! It's going to be great!"

I smiled nervously and just nodded.

His mother greeted me next. "Hello, dear. Peter says your name is Dollie? Is it short for something?"

"S-Short fo-for – Dol-Dl." I was so nervous that I couldn't stop stammering.

"Oh, there's no need to be nervous," she said with a thin smile. I panicked as I realized that Peter must not have told his mother about my stutter.

"Mum!" Peter protested, running down the stairs. "You didn't tell me she was here already!" He smiled at me ruefully. I blushed in voluntarily and looked away. He offered his arm to me in a manner more reminiscent of Narnia than it was British.

I heard loud footsteps clomping down the stairs and saw Edmund clumsily coming down. "Hey, Dollie."

"H-hello, Ed," I responded.

"Dollie!" Susan said, running down the stairs, her graceful, light steps contrasting Edmunds heavier ones. "I'm so glad you came. I do hope you like the food we made for you. We tried out some Spanish recipes a neighbor had, but I'm sure it won't be nearly as good as the food you have at home."

Thankfully I wasn't talkative, so they wouldn't find it strange that I wouldn't be able to talk about the food.

A man walked in the room. I knew instantly that he must be Mr. Pevensie. He looked just like on older version of Peter. He held a hand out for me to shake and said, "Hello there."

I shook his hand, hoping he wouldn't be upset that I didn't verbally respond. I did not want to repeat the awkward moment I had with Mrs. Pevensie.

Thankfully, the rest of the meal went more or less without a hitch. Susan, Lucy, and Peter had long gotten used to finishing my sentences for me so I wouldn't have to struggle through them in front of others and embarrass myself. Edmund mostly sat silently as he always did.

At the end of dinner, after we had excused ourselves, Peter said, "Dollie, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Me too!" Lucy piped up.

"And me as well," Susan said with an apologetic smile.

"Me too," Edmund said, surprising me. He didn't ever seem to particularly enjoy being sociable.

"Well, go on then," Mrs. Pevensie said. Peter offered his arm again and the group of us headed outside.

"You didn't all need to come with me," Peter said, sounding annoyed.

"We wanted to come as support," Susan said. I didn't understand what she could be meaning by this.

"Besides, you'll need back-up when she doesn't believe you," Edmund muttered.

"W-What?" I asked.

Peter glared at his siblings, "I told you, I'll"

"Have it sorted, no problem," Edmund mocked. All three of them crossed their arms and seemed to be refusing to leave.

"Fine, whatever. Dollie, I want to tell you something… pretty incredulous. You probably won't believe it. It's really hard to believe. I didn't even believe it when Lucy first told me of it."

"What i-is it?"

"We've been to another world," he said, tensing up as though he thought I was going to be angry. My eyes widened. I began silently praying that there were worlds other than this one and where I was from.

"I know it sounds strange, but it was no dream. We all were there," Susan assured, mistakenly thinking that it was the idea of another world that bothered me.

"And it's a wonderful world!" Lucy exclaimed. I took a breath. If it was a wonderful world then it couldn't be Narnia. Even those who did not have a horrible history like mine would never call Narnia wonderful. Not with the constant threat of unnatural creatures attacking, scheming lords, a history of betrayals and murders, uprisings, and everything being altogether quite frightening.

"T-Tell me about it," I said. Peter and his siblings exchanged glances. They clearly weren't expecting me to accept the idea of another world so easily.

"Well… we got into it through a wardrobe of all things. And it's called Narnia," Peter began. My eyes grew wide and I began shaking. The four of them looked startled by my actions and reached out to comfort me. But when Peter reached towards me, all I could see was my uncle.

"N-nno! D-don't t-t-touch me!" I screamed. Peter drew back, startled. I backed away as well, then turn and began running. I had to get away. Narnia could not be coming back to haunt me! Not now of all times! I finally had a life, finally some happiness. I was never going to go back to Narnia. I ran as fast as I could to get as much distance between them and myself as I could. I could hear them running after me, shouting my name, but all I did was run away faster and faster and faster. I hide myself in a bush when they lost sight of me and when they turned the corner they kept running, not realizing I had hidden. I buried my face in my knees and began crying. Narnia, the place I thought was gone in all but my nightmares was catching up with me. The lion had warned me I'd eventually be forced to return. But my life had been going so perfect until this moment.


	4. Return to Narnia

I eventually had to go back since I didn't know the way home by myself. I meant to just sit alone at the end of the street, but then Susan somehow found me. "I told Peter he's not allowed to ask you anything about what happened so you wouldn't feel pressured. Unless of course you want to talk about it with either him or me. I mean, we would like to know, but we do not want you to feel uncomfortable."

A fresh new burst of tears began and she hugged me, saying, "There, there. We're all here for you, whatever it was that upset you."

I buried my head into her cardigan and didn't come out for several minutes. When I did she said, "Deep breaths. Try to calm yourself."

Eventually I calmed enough to try to talk. "N-N-Nar-Nan

"Narnia?" she prompted.

"D-do-dn-don't t-t-t-tell P-p-p-p"

"I won't tell Peter anything you don't want me too," she said soothingly. "Promise. I know how he gets sometimes."

"Is-A-D-d-Did y-you r-really – Na-Narnia?" I asked, my stutter growing thanks to my tears.

"Yes – but what? You're not asking if it's real but if we've actually been there? You believe that there's another world with a country called Narnia?" she said.

"B-bor-bron-born d-d-there," I stammered.

She looked at me incredulously. "Born there? But you're human?"

I stared back at her in confusion.

"Susan?" her mother suddenly called.

Susan winced. "We better get inside before my mother gets too upset. Don't worry about the others accosting you with questions. I already told Edmund to physically restrain Pete if need be."

I followed her in silently. As expected Peter ran up instantly. "Dollie? What happened? Are you alright? Why did you run off?"

"Pete!" Susan said sharply. Peter looked like he was about to argue some more, but Susan nodded to Edmund who began pulling Peter back into another room. Susan hurried me into her room and shut the door. "Don't worry Dollie. Ed'll make sure Pete doesn't bother you. So what were you saying about Narnia?"

My stutter when I was trying to talk about Narnia was so bad that the only information she got out of me before my adoptive parents came to pick me up was that I was afraid of my uncle. I didn't get the chance to tell her why. When I walked downstairs, Peter tried to talk to me again, but Edmund quickly got in his way. I could hear the two of them shouting in another room as I hurried out the door. When I got home, I told Adela what had happened.

"But they don't look like Telmarines!" my cousin protested.

"B-but h-how else would they know a-about Narnia?"

"Maybe they're Ar-Ar-what was that other country again?" she said with an adorable frown. She had been forgetting much about Narnia since she was only six when we left.

"A-Ar-Archen… L-land." I said. "M-Maybe."

"That's better then, right? Maybe if we end up back in Narnia again they'll help us!" she said cheerfully.

"M-Maybe," I said. I was doubtful though. They were helpful enough to me here, but no one was ever nice to others in Narnia.

Next time I saw them, we were about to go to school. Susan pulled me aside, saying we needed girl time together. Peter was about to protest again, but Edmund and Lucy pulled him away. He looked pretty angry though which made me worried.

We were pretending to be looking at some newspapers when some boy came up to us.

"You go to St. Finbar's," he said. It was true for both of us, but he was only looking at Susan.

"That's right," she said coolly.

" I go to Hendon House. Across the road."

Susan looked at me with an annoyed look on her face. I wanted to giggle at her expression.

"I've seen you. Sitting by yourselves."

I twitched at that, realizing he was including me in this.

"Yes, well. We prefer to be left alone."

"Me too!"

Susan gave me another annoyed glance.

"What's your names?"

"Phyllis and Anna," Susan lied.

"Susan!" Lucy cried out, running up to us. "It's Peter! You'd better come quickly." The boy seemed confused as we ran off.

"Peter got angry because someone made a comment about" She then cut herself off with a glance at me. "You know, it doesn't matter what got him angry. He needs to grow up."

"Dollie, I know you don't like crowds," Susan suddenly said. "How about you stay out of this?"

I was more than happy to oblige, even though I knew she was trying to get me out of the way. I lingered outside and then decided to go to the lavatory. When I walked out, the crowd seemed to be gone. I ducked back inside when I saw the annoying boy Susan had given fake names to walking past. I didn't want to try to talk to him alone.

A few seconds after I walked out, I felt a tugging. I didn't understand it. And then next thing I knew, I was back in my old room in Narnia. I instantly began crying. I wanted to scream, but that would bring people faster. My mother then walked in. "Dolores? What? How are you here? And _what_ are you wearing!?"

I soon found out that Adela had returned as well. I threw myself on my bed and cried all night long. My only consolation was finding out that Caspian IX had died and could not bother me again and that I now had a little brother.


	5. Telmarine Protector

Adela crept into my room awhile a few days after we had returned. "Dollie, I'm scared. Papa's dead so that's good, but is your Papa bad too?"

"I-I d-dd-d-don'nt kn-n-ow," I said. My stutter had gone to just as bad, if not worse than when I was first in Narnia. Thankfully, most everyone had been leaving me and Adela alone. They were frightened by whatever witchcraft or such brought us mysteriously back to Narnia. Very few knew that we had escaped on our own, so they also thought we must have been taken away by magic too. And no one could get anything substantial out of me thanks to my stutter and Adela refused to speak to anyone but me. Most of the castle seemed to think she was upset over finding out her parents were dead, but she was actually very relieved. "J-ju-Just r-r—r-r-r-rre-re"

"Remember," she prompted.

"Th-t-that y-you c-c-c-c-can't t-trust ay-a-any… wu-wa-one," I said.

"Anyone but you," she said.

"Y-yes. E-Especi-a-lll-y n-not m-my par-r-r-r"

"Parents"

"o-or my cou-co-cousin."

"Me?" she asked, confused. I think she forgot she had a brother.

"N-N-no, y-your br—r-b-rother. C-ca-casp-pian."

"Oh… I don't remember him much. But I understand. I won't trust him. If he's anything like my father, then he's evil too," she said. "But he's gone. And they say he even attacked a bunch of your father's soldiers and three soldiers were killed! He really is dangerous."

I shivered slightly. I had no love of the Telmarine soldiers, but it seemed now my cousin had turned into a murderous brute. Why would he attack my father's soldiers? After all, they were his soldiers too!

"Y-you b-best s-stay f-far away f-from him i-i-if h-he evuh co-comes b-b-b-back," I warned her.

"Don't worry. I will," she promised.

The next day, my cousin was in my room again when a soldier came in, followed by two others who stayed outside.

"Wh-what's g-g-g-g-gg" I couldn't get the words out I was so frightened.

"There's no need to be alarmed, Lady Dolores. Your father has just ordered extra guards to be with the two of you at all times. There have been threatening movements in the forest and he's worried about your safety," a soldier explained.

"See, Dollie? Your papa's going to protect us," Adela said with a smile. She turned back to the soldier. "If my brother comes back and tries to hurt us, will you protect us from him too?"

The soldier asked Adela, "What do you know about what your brother 's been doing?"

She glanced at me and shut her mouth stubbornly.

"Well, anyways, Prince Caspian has been acting completely unpredictably lately. Randomly running off, leading an attack and killing three men. Hopefully the prince will come to his senses, but if not, yes, we will protect you from him."

He seemed so nice. "Wh-what's y-y-y"

"She wants to know your name," Adela said.

"My name is Inigo," he said.

"H-hello, I-i-nigo," I said, warming up to him. So far, he hadn't accuse us of witchcraft, asked us what happened with our mysterious disappearance and reappearance, teased me about my stutter, or anything mean or tactless at all. But I didn't trust easily. It could all be fake. But if he was genuine, then maybe it showed my father did care about me enough to find a good soldier to protect us.

The soldier then closed the door and came back to us again, whispering, "Princess, Lady, I don't know what happened before, and I don't care to know unless you want to tell me. But if you should chose to disappear again or have warning that you're about to leave, then let me know. I won't try to stop you, but let me go along with you to protect you. There are dangerous creatures stirring in the woods."

I was liking him more and more. But my trust isn't so easily won over. On the other hand though, I did need to have someone other than just Adela who I can trust and depend on here in Narnia. If I was going to trust anyone, I'd rather it be him.


	6. Another Boy

"Princess, Lady! We need to get you out as fast as possible!" Inigo said, rushing in with his sword drawn. Two other solders waited outside my room. "Prince Caspian is leading an attack on the castle! He already burst into Lord Miraz's private quarters to try to kill him!"

As we ran, I stammered out, "I-Is my p-pa-pa d-d-dd-de-dead?" Not that I would have been too upset if he was.

"No, your mother got a crossbow and shot Caspian so he'd miss," he explained. "And – keep in mind, the story I got was rushed and garbled so it might not be true – supposedly two of the kings and queens of old Narnian tales showed up and are working for Caspian."

All that told me is that my cousin was officially insane. Not surprising seeing as he's been acting so capriciously murderous. Now he was probably paying off some Telmarines to pretend to be ancient barbarian kings and queens.

"W-where"

"Are we going?" he prompted. "We're going to find Princess Adelita to get her out of harm's way and then … not sure. If Lord Miraz's quarters aren't safe, then I don't believe anywhere in the castle is."

"S-so…"

"So we're going to leave if you are willing to do so," Inigo said. I nodded. I never wanted to come back to Narnia at all and especially not this castle. I was more than happy to leave, even though I was hesitant to trust anyone.

We burst into Adela's room. Apparently she had realized something was going on for she was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth and crying.

"Princess Adela, Please come with us," Inigo said softly, reaching out a hand to her. She let one eye out to peek and me and I nodded. She slowly took his hand and he pulled her out. One of the other soldiers picked her up to carry her.

We ran down the hallways, until Inigo suddenly said, "Stop!" There were footsteps coming from the other direction. We wanted to go back, but there were footsteps from that way too. The soldier set Adela down and all three of them drew their swords.

Suddenly, Inigo turned to me. "We might not get out alive, Lola."

I was startled that he referred to me by that name. Lola was short for Dolores, but very few were that familiar with me to call me that. Even Adela stopped calling me that in favor of Dollie after Peter came up with that name for me.

"I-i-it's alr-right," I stuttered. He suddenly grabbed me and began kissing me. It wasn't nearly as sweet or passionate as Peter's kisses, but there was a hot urgency to it. His tongue tasted like it was on fire. And the forbidden nature of it made it all the more desirable. I began kissing him back. If I was about to be slaughtered by my cousin, then might as well die having some fun. I didn't know what was happening. Before Peter, no boy had ever shown romantic interest in me. But it felt so damn good. So steamy and delicious.

Suddenly I heard an astonishingly familiar voice yell, "What the hell?!"

Only one voice could have stopped me from giving full concentration to the man in front of me. I pulled away and saw Peter glaring with a twisted look on his face and clenching a sword in his hand.


	7. Escape from the Castle

Susan trained her bow and arrow on the man just in case. I shivered slightly. Even Susan?

"We need to get out of here," Susan said uncertainly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Peter shouted again. I began trembling again. This was the first time I had ever seen his anger directed at me. Usually it was for me – such as fighting someone who bullied me. I felt like my pulse quicken and my palms were getting sweaty.

"How – how do you know her?" Caspian said incredulously. I squeaked in fear when my cousin spoke. Inigo moved protectively in front of me and another soldier protected my sister.

"Let them go!" Peter insisted.

"Or I'll shoot," Susan said threatening.

"Susan, go get the gates and signal Ed," Peter whispered.

"No!" Susan whispered loudly. "It's too late."

"Caspian! Do it now," Peter commanded, his sword never wavering as he held it out towards Inigo.

"What?" Caspian protested.

"Now," Peter insisted. Caspian looked around panicked until Susan frowned but nodded and ran out.

"Let go of Adela and Dollie," Peter insisted.

"We're protecting them. What the hell are you trying to do to them?" Inigo sneered. "Wait, who's Dollie?"

"Oh, _sure _ you're _protecting _them," Peter sneered. "You don't even know Dolores goes by Dollie."

"Peter, if the troops are going to attack, we need to get out there now," Susan said.

"Not without Adela and Dollie," Peter insisted.

"Fine," Susan said testily as she let an arrow fly and kill Inigo. I screamed. And grabbed him as he fell. Peter finished off the other two guards as Susan grabbed Adela and carried her. Adela seemed to still trust her even though she had just killed Inigo in front of our eyes.

Peter took me in his arms and I began screaming.

"Peter, let go of her!" Susan shouted. "You're hurting her!"

He wasn't. I was screaming because he was terrifying me.

"Dollie, we're so sorry for killing your friend. But we had no choice," Susan said. "_Peter,_ I said let go of her!"

Peter refused to let go of me and began pulling me towards the gate, Susan following with Adela.

"Wait," Susan said, prying Peter's fingers off of me. "Dollie, promise you'll go over there with Edmund and stay safe."

"P-p-promise," I stammered.

"With Adela?" she prompted, handing her over. I nodded and ran off.

"Dollie? Adela?" Edmund said in shock when he saw us. "What are you doing here?"

"We were born here," Adela said.

"You're Telmarines?" he said. "Well, I guess you do sort of look it."

"Susan told us to come over here to stay safe," Adela said.

"Safe? Well, safer I guess," Edmund said. "We should try to leave now in that case. It'll give us a better chance. I don't suppose either of you know how to fight?"

We both shook our heads.

"B-but th-the T-telmarines w-won't h-hurt us," I said.

"Because you're one of them? It's possible. And the Narnians won't hurt you as long as you're with me… hopefully the Telmarines will mistake me for one of them," he mused.

"I-If anyone a-asks, s-say you're o-our g-guard. R-replacing I-Inigo." I choked a bit at Inigo's name.

"Who's Inigo?" he said curiously. "Never mind, we need to get going."

As we ran out, we saw both Narnians and Telmarines being slaughtered left and right. A few Telmarines tried stopping us, but Edmund pretended to be our guard as we had told him and they let us past. Narnians looked at us suspiciously, but left us alone. I glanced back one more time as we were about to leave the gate and saw my father looking towards us, confused. But then he turned back to a more immediate threat, a minotaur about to kill him! Thankfully, his men came in just in time to save him. But then I saw Peter going after my father.

"No!" I yelled about to go back.

"Dollie! What are you doing?" Edmund yelled as he pulled me back.

"P-p-p-peter… h-he's"

"He knows what he's doing," Edmund said uncertainly. "He should be safe."

"M-my f-f-f-f-father! He-He's g-g-gonna k-k-kill me f-ffather!" I shouted.

Edmund grabbed me and pulled me along with him. "There's nothing you can do! And I'm usre your father, whoever he may be, would rather you be safe!"

I allowed him to lead me out as I began crying. Susan killed Inigo and now Peter seemed likely to kill my father. Almost everyone I cared about at all seemed to be murderers or murdered.


	8. The How

We got back long before any one else did and Lucy came running out to us.

"What happened?" she said.

"It went horribly," Edmund said shortly. "Something or someone must have tipped them off and then Peter went along with the plan anyways."

"And Dollie? Adela? What are you two doing in this world?" she asked.

"W-w-we're f-f-f-from h-h-hher," I said.

"The horn must have brought you back to then. But are you alright? You look rather shaken up," she asked.

"Her father is apparently a Telmarine soldier and she saw Peter about to kill him."

"No!" Adela piped up. "Her papa is Lord Miraz."

Both of them simply looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why? He's better than my papa," Adela said sadly. "I'm glad my papa is dead."

The two of them looked even more disturbed.

"Who's your papa, Adela?" Edmund asked, getting on one knee to be at her level.

"Dead king Caspian the ninth," she said.

"So… Caspian… the tenth I mean, is your brother?" Lucy said.

"Caspian said he had a sister named Adelita… and a cousin named Lola," Edmund said uncertainly.

"Telmarines add –ita as a way of saying a name cute. For younger girls. –ito for younger boys. And Lola is the dim… dim… what's the word?"

"D-d-d-dimun-n-nn-t-tt-ive," I stuttered.

"Yes, dimunititive for Dolores. But she prefers Dollie," she said, mispronouncing diminutive. "Mostly because she doesn't like anything Telmarine."

"But…. So why are you happy your father's dead?" Lucy worried.

"He does bad things. In his bedchamber. To Dollie. We ran away because he was about to do the same to me," she said, shivering a little.

"Oh, Dollie," Lucy cried, pulling me into a tight hug. "So horrid! I wish you had told us!"

"That's disgusting," Edmund said. "But Adela, you're so young."

"Some big cat"

"L-l-l-ion"

"Lion led us into the other world to escape him," Adela explained.

"It must have been Aslan," Lucy said, her eyes suddenly shining.

"B-b-bb-ut how are y-y-you here?" I asked.

"Well… the first time we came through a wardrobe. And returned to England in the same way. And while we were here, Susan had a horn that could always call for help. And so, when your cousin needed help, he blew the horn, and we returned to find 1300 years had passed in Narnia," Lucy explained.

I screamed when I realized they were on the same side as my cousin.

"Dollie? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Edmund had his sword out instantly and looked round for danger.

"n-nn-n-othing."

"Whatever it is, we can protect you," Edmund assured.

"Peter especially. That day at the train station, he had gotten into a fight just because some boy had made fun of your stutter," Lucy said.

"I hear noise. I think everyone else is back now," Edmund said. "Come one."

We silently walked out. Adela reached her arms out to Lucy who picked her up. Adela buried her face into Lucy's hair.

"Lola?" Caspian said, his facial features twisting at the sight of me.

I screamed and hid behind Edmund who put his hand on his sword.

"What the hell is she doing here?" my cousin demanded.

"Lola?" Peter asked, not recognizing that name for me.

"Dolores and Adela lived in our world for awhile. Aslan led them there," Lucy explained. At the word Aslan, several of the strange, scary creatures looked shocked.

"Sure, Aslan doesn't help us, but he helps two Telmarine girls," a short person with black hair said.

"Enough, Nikabrik," Susan said. "Lucy, Trumpkin needs the cordial."

Lucy ran over to help someone with Adela still on her arm.

"Wait, Adela? Sister?" Caspian said.

"Keep him away from me!" Adela wailed after pulling her head out of Lucy's hair and seeing him.

"What? But she's my sister!" Caspian said after Peter moved to block him.

"She said for you to keep away," Peter challenged.

"Our cousin must have told her lies about me," Caspian said, pointing about me.

"Dollie doesn't lie," Peter challenged.

"Dollie? She goes by Lola. You don't even know her," Caspian said, his hand on his sword.

"No she doesn't! She hates Lola! Because it's Telmarine," Adela piped up, speaking for me. "She likes Dollie though." Caspian glared at her.

"Either way, we can't trust Dolores. She's Miraz's daughter!" he shouted.

"What?" Peter said.

"You of all people probably don't want to have people judged by their parents," Lucy challenged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caspian shouted.

"Your father was a Telmarine too," Peter challenged, misinterpreting what Lucy said.

"So you're saying all Telmarines are evil?"

"Yes! You stole Narnia!" Peter shouted.

"You abandoned Narnia!" Caspian shouted back, pulling out his sword. Peter quickly followed with his own. I screamed.

My scream seemed to bring them to their senses. They both lowered their swords slowly, but did not put them away. They glared at each other a few seconds more before Caspian stormed off into the cave.


	9. The White Woman

"Hello, Dollie," Lucy said quietly. "Is it okay if I stay with you? I can be quite if that's what you want."

I just shrugged since I was too worn out to argue. She sat herself down by me and said, "Well, since you don't seem to care about if I'm quiet, then I just want to tell you, we all support you. And, we need to know, do you want Caspian to know about his father? The four of us were talking about it, and Susan pointed out Caspian might not believe it and that'll cause even more problems."

"H-he alr-r-ready n-n-n-nows. B-b-b-b-bit d-d-d-didn't b-bl-lieve m-me," I stuttered through my tears.

"When you were here before?" she prompted. I nodded. Suddenly, we heard people run. "Come on!"

I followed her, somewhat intrigued. Edmund, Susan, and Peter were all running to another room. In the middle of the room was my cousin, facing a wall of ice in which there was a strange, white woman reaching her hand out towards him. The Pevensies all started attacking. I completely lost track of what was going on. Next thing I knew, Peter was in the middle of the room, where my cousin had been. But the woman seemed to know him. And was telling him all she needed was a drop of Adam's blood. I started really paying attention though when I heard my name.

"And your precious Dolores, I can fix her you know. Get rid of her stutter in an instant. All you need to do is free me, my king," she said. I started crying again when she mentioned fixing me. She was right though. I was broken. I wasn't at all surprised to see Peter reach his hand out a little farther. I should have known that he despised my stutter just like all those other kids but was too polite to say so. Next thing I knew, the wall of ice came tumbling down with Edmund behind it.

He glanced at Peter and said, "I know. You had it sorted."

Susan looked like she was angry with Peter before she stormed out. Lucy and some dwarf both left too, not looking very happy about what happened. My cousin looked actually upset with himself for the first time ever. Usually he always thought he was so perfect. Just like he always thinks of his father as being so perfect. But right now, he actually looked like he was regretting what he did. Peter turned to me. I suddenly remembered about him thinking of me as broken and began crying again and ran away. Since Edmund had gotten rid of the white woman, there was no chance of fixing me. Peter must be so disappointed. Even though I feared him now that he had probably killed my father, I still had hoped we might eventually work out. But now that he had a chance to fix me but couldn't, he was sure to be upset over it. That was the only interpretation I could come up with for his look at me. I hurried to find some new hiding spot to cry in, since my last one must not have been very good since Lucy found me so easily.


	10. Peter

"Hey, Dollie," Peter greeted in a quiet voice when he found me. "Lucy told me. "I… I'm so sorry about your uncle. I wish there was something I could do."

I didn't respond, simply pulling myself into a tighter ball.

"You're crying," he said, rubbing my back. "Let me help you if I can."

"W-why didn't y-you help m-me w-with the w-white lady," I asked.

"She wouldn't have kept to her word. She made promises to Edmund, then imprisoned him and tried to kill him," Peter explained.

That was reassuring, but I still had another question.

"Y-y-y-ou k-kk-k-killed m-my father," I said angrily, pushing him away.

"You're father is Miraz, isn't he?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Dollie, I didn't kill him. But I might eventually have to because he's hurting and killing so many. I'm sorry," he said.

I simply glared at him.

"Dollie, you know how you told Lucy that Caspian doesn't want to admit that his father is anything but perfect? It's hard to accept I know, but it's true," he said.

"I-I know m-m-my f-father isn't p-perfect," I retorted. "b-b-but he's n-not that bad."

"He tried to kill Caspian just because he had a son who could be his heir," Peter pointed out.

"B-b-but he had m-me b-before. I-I don't w-w-want him t-to k-kill an-nyone f-for m-me, but d-dif h-he n-not l-love m-me as m-much?" I said.

"It doesn't matter. You have Adela who loves you loads and the four of us love you," Peter said.

He was so perfect for me. He might not understand me, but he knew what to say anyways. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He put his arms on my waist and pulled me in for a much longer, lovely kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Adela and I approached Caspian together later that day.

"Hello," Adela said unhappily.

"Hello, sister," he said cautiously.

"W-we c-came t-to t-tell you a-about why w-we left," I said.

"So, why?"

"Father wanted me to come to his bed," Adela said slowly.

Caspian glared at me. "It was probably innocent, but then you went and filled her head with the same lies you tried to tell me, Lola."

"It's not lies, my prince," his totor said as he slowly came in.

"What?"

"It's not. Lady Dolores never told me what was happening, but I quickly pieces it together for myself. And so when Adela told me what your father said to her, I knew how to interpret it. Im sorry, my prince, but what your sister and cousin say is true."

Caspian looked furious, but then he looked upset. "I… I can't believe he would do that to you."

"W-well h-he did," I shot back.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to help you."

That was new. "R-r-really?"

"Yeah. What you went through is horrible. I'm just glad you got my sister out in time," he said sincerely. "But, where did you go? Where you really in the other world? What's it like?"

Of course he'd be more interested in the other world than in hearing about the horrors his father put me through.

Adela piped up, "Yes. So we'd be safe."

"Then why are you back?"

"We don't know."

"I think they came back about the same time as the kings and queens. Perhaps the horn called them back to somethow," the tutor mused.

"Well, I should ask, do you want to be here? Or with your father, Lola?" Caspian asked.

"She goes by Dollie now," Adela said.

"Why?"

"Because your father would call her that nickname. But Dollie is the nickname Peter gave her, so she likes that."

"Of course, perfect Peter," Caspian said angrily. I flinched. I didn't like him talking about my boyfriend that way, even though I wasn't quite sure what was going on between them.

"Your highness," his tutor said to him, like a warning.

"Fine. So Dollie, are you on our side or your fathers?" he asked.

"T-the P-pevensies," I said. "T-they're the on-luy ones e-ever n-nice to m-me."

Caspian said, "Well, there on my side, so I guess you are to then? And against your father?"

"O-only b-because t-they are."

Even if they had killed Inigo, they probably thought it was for me own good. I was a bit scared of how easily they could kill and that they were on my cousin's side, but they still all loved me and Adela. And at least Caspian seemed to believe us now. And be at least a little upset over it. Maybe being back in Narnia wouldn't be completely bad.

A badger came in.

"Hello, Trufflehunter," Caspian greeted.

"Ah… their majesties sent for the two of you," he said to me and Adela. "War council in the Stone Table Room."

"Why them? And why isn't he sending for me?" Caspian demanded.

"Maybe the messenger isn't here yet."

But Caspian looked unconvinced and still seemed offended by the slight.

Both Caspian and his tutor followed us to the Stone Table room.

"Kites and kettledrums," a dwarf was saying as we entered. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance."

"She won't be alone," Susan said.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" the same dwarf said.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. He lost hope, but Queen Lucy hasn't and neither have I," Trufflehunter said.

"I'm going with you," the dwarf told Lucy.

"No we need you here."

"W-wha a-about u-us?" I asked. Although I wasn't much use.

"We need you here. You might help us buy some time for them, since Miraz is your father. I'm so sorry to ask this of you, but many may die if you don't," Peter said. I nodded. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't stand back and let others die.

"I want to go with Lucy and Susan though," Adela said. The Pevensies seemed agreeable to that idea.

"If I may," Caspian said. "Miraz may be a…." he glanced at me and decided against insulting my father. I was rather relieved, but it wasn't a big deal. "As king, Miraz is subject to the expectations and laws of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

I quickly racked my brain until I thought of the tradition that it seemed likely my cousin was suggesting.


	12. Challenging

Caspian explained the rules for single combat.

"I-I should g-go w-with whoever's g-g-giving t-the ch-challenge," I said.

All eyes turned to me. I was surprised to, not realizing I had that courage in me.

"No, there's no need," Peter protested.

"H-He's l-less lik-likely to t-try t-treachery i-if I'm t-there," I said.

"She's right, unfortunately," Edmund said. "I'll go, Pete. To deliver the challenge. It makes sense for me to go, and I can protect Dollie if something goes wrong."

"Wait, I wanted to go," Caspian protested.

"You can't deliver a challenge that's for your right to the throne," Peter explained. "And you can't be the one to fight either."

"What?"

"Again, because it's your right to the throne we're fighting for," Peter said shortly.

"We need a third," Edmund interrupted. "We can't go with just two."

"Who's the giant in the army?" Susan inquired.

"Wimbleweather, but he's not very smart," Caspian said.

"Still, he'd terrify them just by being there," Susan pointed out.

"Good," Edmund said. "Dollie, want to go find Wimbleweather with me?"

I nodded and left with him. When we finally left for the Telmarine camp, I could see everyone giving me odd looks.

"We have come to speak with the usurper, King Miraz," Edmund announced to lord.

The lord noddd and left to find my father. I suddenly felt super nervous and grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Hey, Dollie. It's alright. You know I'd never let anything happen to you. Especially since Peter would kill me several times over if you got even a scratch," he said.

We were ushered into a tent where my father was surrounded by lords and Edmund delivered his challenge.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund," my father began.

"King."

"Pardon me?"

"It's King Edmund actually. Just king though. Peter's the High King. I know. It's confusing," he said, rolling up the challenge.

"Tell me, why would we risk such a challenge when our troops could crush you overnight?" he said. I shook my head at him, tryhing to make him think that he was wrong about that. Even though it seemed true.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, Narnians were extinct," he said.

"And so you will be again," he said. "But why is my daughter with you? Did you capture her?"

"Y-yes," I lied. Edmund looked at me with a frown. But he was smart and figured out what I was doing.

"If you win, then the complete surrender…" he said suggestively.

When my father took his time to think it over, I nearly began crying again. If he cared about me, it would be an easy choice to make. Hopefully for the Narnians sake he had at least a strand of love for me so he would agree.

"You! You better hope your brothers sword is sharper than his pen," Miraz said, holding his sword out towards Edmund. We went back to the How to deliver the good news.

"Not sure we want the Telmarines thinking we're that dishonest, but it worked," Edmund said. "Good thinking, Dollie."

"T-Thanks," I said.


	13. The Duel

It didn't take long for us to start working on the preparations for a duel. Edmund, Caspian, and I helped Peter get ready after Lucy and Susan had left. Well, mostly the boys did while I stood by nervously.

"So, Miraz thinks that we kidnapped Dollie," Edmund finally said. He had told me to not tell him.

"What?!" Peter said angrily.

"I-It w-was m-my idea," I explained.

"But since she did it anyways, I was thinking, maybe we should put her next to someone who looks intimidating. You know, as an implicit threat if they try any funny business," Edmund said.

"We're not using Dollie as a bargaining tool!" Peter said.

"That's not what I'm saying. They might even call our bluff. But no harm in trying to make it seem like we would," Edmund said soothingly.

"We could put her next to some of the bears. They all look tough, but are more like teddy bears on the inside. Unless, of course, you won't feel comfortable around them, Dollie?" Edmund said. I simply shrugged. I didn't feel comfortable anywhere really.

"Are you okay though? With being used to manipulate your father?" Peter said. He still seemed upset by the idea.

"H-He n-needs to b-be s-stopped," I said.

Caspian actually gave me a sympathizing look. "That has too be hard. Admitting that."

I glared at him. But he was sympathizing and not actually trying to be mean.

"I'd have a hard time in your shoes," he said. I gave me cousin a small smile. It seemed he was improving. Maybe I could actually have a friendly relationship with my cousin after all.

"Well, your ready," Edmund said to Peter.

Caspian turned to me. "C'mon. I'll bring you over the bears myself so I can explain the situation. And I'll introduce you to all of them so you feel comfortable."

He led me out. Eventually we were all ready for the duel to begin. Peter walked out of the How with Edmund by his side as the Narnians all cheered. I then walked out, escorted by the bears who were pretending to guard me. I saw my uncle's face as he realized I was being guarded. He was furious. Our plot must have worked completely. Several of his lords were looking towards me too. But they weren't as angry. The bears escorted me to a spot somewhat close to the dueling area.

Peter and my father exchanged words and began fighting. I buried my face in my hands so I wouldn't have to watch. I didn't want either of them hurt. Seeing my love and my father fighting was something out of nightmares. To make it worse, it was to the death. I felt like a horrible daughter for valuing Peter's life more and hoping he would win. Although I really hoped for some way of neither dying. Like that lion coming in and making everything right.

Partially through the fight, I felt a tugging at my hands.

"S-susan! W-what are you d-d-doing here?" I asked.

"Ran into trouble. But Lu got through. Dollie, I know this is hard for you. I know something that would make the thought of your father dying not so hard, but it would still hurt you in other ways," she said.

"J-just t-tell me."

"At the beginning, Miraz told Peter that it didn't matter that you were here. That your life on the line wouldn't unsettle him and make him fight badly," she said.

I ducked my head into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't need his love, because you have our love," she said.

"T-thank y-you," I said.

"All eyes are on the duel. Take this and hide it. In case you need to fight," she said, handing me a dagger while trying to not let any enemies see. Although I had no clue when I started refering to my own people as enemies.

I went back to hiding my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a commotion and peeked through my fingers. My father was on his knees. Peter had won. But he didn't take my uncles life. I was relieved. I knew it wouldn't be wrong for Peter to do that, but it would be hard to deal with him being my fther's murderer.

Peter held out his sword to Caspian who took it and walked up to my father. I buried my face again. Caspian was sure to kill him. He hated him. I heard Caspian shout and was sure he had done it.

"It's okay. You can open your eyes," one of the bears said. I peeked and saw that Caspian had dug his sword into the ground instead. I breathed in relief. Lord Sospespian walked over to my father to help him up.

Suddenly I heard him shout, "Treachery. They shoot him!"

I recognized Susan's arrow, but she was confused. She must not have shot it. Which meant one of my father's own lords had shot him.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon a full scale battle was forming. I was absolutely terrified. I had no clue how to fight. At least knew enough to realize that an untrained warrior was just as likely to hurt their own side as they were the enemy. And that with the Pevensies' and my cousin's connection to me, I was a problem. Because they'd be worried about me. I run towards the How. I could take shelter there. And then I wouldn't accidently hurt anyone I didn't want to hurt. I stayed in there for several minutes, feeling it rock as my cousin carried out the plan of crashing part of the how. But then it was back to normal warring. I chad no idea what was going on.

Then the how started crashing down. I could see there was no way I could get out of here safely. Instead, I ran deeper into the How to more stable areas that were less likely to collapse.

I was in there for quite a long time. I began wondering if I was ever going to get out of there. Finally, the rocks blocking the entrance began moving. I wasn't sure which side it was. I hoped it was the Narnians. I might have a chance of surviving though if it was the Telmarines. After all, they thought I was a captive. But then Sospespian might try to kill me too like he did my father in order to get me out of the way.

Soon I could see figures. They most certainly weren't all human.

"Dollie!" I heard Peter shout.

I ran to him and he swung me around in his arms. He then pulled me in to kiss me frantically.

Between kisses, he said, "I thought you were dead!"

"I love you," I whispered to him.

He pulled back and stared at me, making me feel sorry for saying it out loud. Girls at school had told me that boys hate it when girls say that too soon. But instead of protesting, he said, "You didn't stutter at all!"

I hadn't realized that. But maybe now that something good is happening in my life, I'm no longer so scared of everything. The therapist back in the other world had said the stutter happened from a confidence issue. Peter kissed me and said, "I love you too."

"You too are so cute!" Adela exclaimed.

"Y-you're alive, t-too!" I exclaimed. She ran to me and I picked her up and held her tight. After that, I hugged the other Pevensies. They were like family to me.

Then another member of my actual family walked up. "Dollie. I'm sorry your father died."

"I-I'm g-glad it w-wasn't either of you," I said honestly.

"But it can't be easy for you," he said. He slowly tried to hug me. I stiffened. Being hugged by a Caspian reminded me of his father.

Susan interceded. "Caspian, I don't think she's quite ready for that."

"Sorry," he said.

"I-it's alright. J-Just r-reminded mm-me a-of y-you f-father. N-n-not your f-fault," I said.

He nodded.

"You need to come meet Aslan now," Peter said. "We already did."

He pulled me along to the lion there. It was absolutely the lion who had helped me and Adela.

We got to our knees before him.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia," he said. My cousin got up along with the Pevensies. I guess Alsan must have already told Caspian that he was a Narnian king. "You too, Adela and Dollie."

"W-what?" I said.

"Even if you were not royal by your own blood, the love between you and Peter makes you a queen."

"W-we're n-not m-married," I protested. "A-And m-my f-father w-was an us—ues-usu-p-per."

"We can fix the first problem," Peter said, crouching in front of me. "Dollie, I love you. I know we're young, but do you want to get engaged? By Narnian standards, we're old enough."

I was shocked, but no matter how old I might be, Peter would always be the man I would want to be with. I spoke slowly to make sure I didn't stutter. Between that and having the confidence boost of the High King of Narnia wanting to marry me, it was much easier than normal to avoid stuttering. "Yes. I love you."

He grinned broadly and pulled me up with him. Adela got up too.

"Can I be the flower girl?" she asked eagerly.

"Y-yes," I told her.

"Dollie, I know I don't really deserve to since I've never been there for you, but since I'm your only older male relative alive, I would be very honored to walk you down the aisle," he said.

I hesitated. He was right though. In this world at least. In the other world, my adoptive father would walk me down the aisle. Profesor Kirke would be the next best option. But neither were in this world. And my cousin had been very nice to me lately. I nodded. He grinned at me.

"Thanks, Dollie."

"Dollie, your wedding to Peter is blessed," Aslan said.

"D-did y-you know t-that w-we'd f-fall in l-love when y-you s-sent us to Engl-land?" I asked.

"I know all things," he said myseriously. "But I sent you there for your own good. Narnia was not the right place for you when you were here before."

"But we're Telmarine. Why did you care about us?" Adela pointed out.

"I am here for all," he said.


End file.
